


Hiding The Present

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Title: Hiding the PresentPairing: Bucky Barnes x Original CharacterWarnings: NoneWord Count: 289Square Filled: U4- Picture SquareSummary: When it comes to protecting his family Bucky takes it very seriously.Rating: G
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Hiding The Present

It was the third time in a year they had moved and Bucky had claimed it was for their safety but Annabelle knew it was an old habit from both the army and his time in Hydra.  
Standing in what should become a nursery Annabelle raising her idea, “Bucky, no more moving around. Not for a few years, Baby Barnes needs a stable home and I can’t do another move.”  
Annabelle watched as Bucky examined the possible entry points of the room, “We will need security cameras around the house, a camera and motion sensor in here with window locks on the window. Maybe darker curtains and putting the crib as far away from the window as possible.” bucky said sternly before adding, “No posting about us or the baby.”  
“What about sending pictures to Steve and Tony?”  
“No, absolutely not.”  
“They send us pictures of their kids.”  
“Only one picture from a burner they can’t track it.”  
“Fine,” annabelle said rolling her eyes before walking out to the backyard where she could imagine Buck and their child playing but knew it was wishful thinking.  
“We are going to need higher fences and no playground, won’t need it we will move before the baby can use it.” Bucky stated pointing to the fences between them and the neighbours.  
“Bucky, I like this house I want to stay here, I want to raise our child here. It’s safe, it’s a gated community for people readjusting to normal life. No one can enter without some one here allowing them to visit.”  
“What if they don’t know they’re bad people?” Bucky asked with concern.  
“The police and military will be contacted and they will check on every family here. We are safe.”


End file.
